En attendant les cloches
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La magie de Pâques et son esprit n'atteignent pas uniquement les coeurs et les âmes des enfants. [Fic concours LOA Pâques 2019]
1. Pax Aeterna

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : La magie de Pâques et son esprit n'atteignent pas uniquement les coeurs et les âmes des enfants. [Fic concours LOA Pâques 2019]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Pâques 2019 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient: écrire en utilisant pour trame l'un des six sujets imposés par l'organisatrice, la fic devait être titrée et finie, possibilité de mélanger plusieurs sujets. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé pour ce concours de faire un recueil d'OS regroupant les six sujets.

* * *

Sujet 1: En mission avec ses soldats, Oscar est contrainte de trouver refuge chez une famille de paysans pour y passer la nuit. Les enfants de la famille apporteront un moment de répit dans leur vie en leur rappelant la joie de la fête de Pâques.

* * *

**En attendant les cloches**

**Pax Aeterna**

Le ciel avait revêtu un manteau épais et sombre qui se zébrait dans un bruit fracassant, perdant ses perles d'eau. Assise sur une chaise en bois peu confortable, Oscar soupira. Quelques heures auparavant, elle chevauchait avec une poignée d'hommes autour de l'île de la cité, afin d'assurer la sécurité des lieux avant la grande messe de Pâques. Leur retour avait été accueilli avec un orage aussi brutal que brusque, en pleine campagne, sur le retour vers Jarjayes. Certains de ses soldats avaient insisté pour la raccompagner. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était une femme, elle avait remarqué quelques changements pour la plupart d'entre eux. Notamment ce besoin de la raccompagner chez elle, alors qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le faire seule et de se défendre, si un manant la menaçait d'un élégamment rustre et cliché _« La bourse ou la vie !»_. Cela l'irritait un peu mais au fond, elle trouvait cela un peu touchant, cette évolution délicate sans la formuler. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques lieux de Jarjayes quand le temps se gâta.

\- Commandant, là-bas, une ferme ! Avait lancé François Armand alors qu'ils tentaient de poursuivre avec prudence

Oscar avait alors ordonné qu'on la suive pour demander asile, le temps que le ciel se dégage. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que la famille Pierrepont leur avait ouvert ses portes.

\- Nous avons toujours une place en plus à notre table pour les protecteurs du pays ! Avait proclamé avec fierté Thomas Pierrepont, le patriarche de la fermette.

Thomas Pierrepont était un homme d'une quarantaine années qui en paraissait cinquante, les mains abîmées par une vie de labeur et pourtant, la chaleur de son sourire ne le quittait jamais. Depuis le décès de sa femme, emportée par une fièvre puerpérale après une fausse couche, il élevait seul ses trois enfants. L'aînée, Françoise, était une jeune fille douce et timide, qui rappelait à Oscar sa petite brise de printemps. Laurent, le cadet, était grand pour son âge et était l'un des enfants les plus sérieux que la jeune femme avait pu côtoyer. Enfin, la petite Marie, malgré la perte de sa mère, restait une bulle d'innocence face à laquelle Oscar ne pouvait que se sentir fondre. Elle priait le Ciel que l'enfant garde ce précieux trésor pendant encore longtemps, car une fois perdu, son absence pouvait se montrer pesante.

Les soldats Durant et Simon s'étaient proposés d'office pour aider le fermier avec ses tâches, afin de ne pas alourdir la routine du paysan plus que de raison. François, lui, s'était naturellement tourné vers les enfants. Oscar devait admettre qu'il avait le contact facile avec eux, les faisant rire et leur racontant des histoires de caserne. Quant à elle, elle attendait. Et elle perdait patience. Elle avait encore mille choses à faire, à penser ! Et elle se retrouvait coincée, à la merci du climat.

\- Et c'est beau, Notre Dame, dedans ? Demanda Marie

\- Oh oui ! Répondit François. C'est majestueux !

\- Plus que Versailles ?

\- Ah ça, il faudrait le demander au commandant. Elle a travaillé pour le roi et la reine, tu sais !

Les yeux bleus de Marie pétillaient.

\- Comme j'aimerais assister à la messe de Pâques à Notre-Dame ! Pâques, c'est ma fête préférée !

\- Ah bon ?

\- François Armand a bien de la patience. Pensa distraitement Oscar

\- Parce que Pâques rend les gens heureux ! Les gens, ils étaient tristes que Jésus soit mort, alors Dieu, il a séché leurs larmes !

Oscar jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- J'aimerais bien que Dieu me rende ma maman. Mais monsieur le curé m'a dit que s'il a rappelé Maman à lui, eh bien, je ne devais pas pleurer.

Cette fois-ci, Oscar ne put retenir un soupir de malaise. Encore un nouveau grief à ajouter à sa liste de choses à reprocher aux ecclésiastiques ! Ah, si seulement les prêtres avaient encore l'innocence d'âme de Marie ! Désormais, Pâques, pour eux, c'était juste une occasion de vendre des indulgences à des gens impressionnables et fortunés, sur lesquels le sermon avait eu un effet saisissant. Pâques, c'était faire l'étalage de leurs extravagances alors que le carême s'achevait enfin, la fin d'un long deuil de leur exubérance, et cet étalage de mauvais goût, Oscar se retrouvait forcer de le protéger de certains indignés qui avaient pourtant la raison de leur côté. La sécurité de Notre-Dame, des différentes églises de Paris, était devenue pour elle une corvée hypocrite. Et si maintenant, en plus, les religieux se permettaient de briser les rêves inoffensifs, découlant d'une logique pas si idiote, d'une enfant si jeune et endeuillée par la perte de sa mère, où allait-on ?

\- Et tu aimes Pâques pour d'autres raisons ? Poursuivit François

\- A Pâques, tout le monde semble content ! Les gens sont plus gentils. Monsieur le curé dit qu'ils sont contents parce qu'ils partagent la joie de Dieu. Moi, je trouve ça bien, que les gens soient heureux. J'aimerais que ça soit Pâques tous les jours, comme ça, les gens souriraient tout le temps et il n'y aurait plus de guerre.

Oscar ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec douceur. Oh oui, sur bien des points, Marie lui rappelait Rosalie, même si elle avait connu la jeune femme alors que la vie tentait son existence d'aigreur. Elle devait admettre que son discours, certes enfantin, avait apaisé son agitation.

\- Et vous, vous fêterez Pâques chez vous ?

\- Hélas non, on a besoin de nous pour assurer la protection pendant la messe de demain.

La petite eut une moue attristée l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'une idée ne traverse son cerveau. Elle fila voir son père et si Oscar ne pouvait pas comprendre l'échange, elle ne pouvait que constater la mine amusée du père, qui arriva avec un panier rempli d'oeufs.

\- Ce sont des œufs saints ! Annonça la petite fille. Nos poules ont pondu plein d'oeufs hier !

Elle piocha dans le panier et en offrit un à chaque soldat. En tendant le sien à Oscar, elle lui dit :

\- Monsieur le curé m'a dit que les œufs pondus le vendredi saint étaient des œufs bénis ! Il faut le garder précieusement ! Il porte bonheur !

Alors qu'elle prenait l'oeuf, un souvenir rejaillit dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle se revoyait enfant, avec André, excités, parce qu'une poule avait pondu un œuf le jour de la crucifixion du Christ. Sa mère lui avait alors raconté que cet œuf portait bonheur, car il annonçait la résurrection de Jésus. Oui, Pâques, c'était avant tout une fête de la joie, du partage, de la famille. Dans son amertume d'adulte, Oscar l'avait complètement oublié.

\- Après mes obligations, je rentrerai à la maison. Se promit-elle.

Elle lisait déjà la surprise et la joie de ses parents. Elle n'oublierait pas d'envoyer quelques cadeaux aux Pierrepont, surtout à Marie. Du haut de ces cinq ans, elle lui avait rappelé une vérité essentielle :

Il fallait toujours garder en soi une part de l'enfant que l'on avait été.

**FIN**


	2. Des bonnes intentions

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : La magie de Pâques et son esprit n'atteignent pas uniquement les coeurs et les âmes des enfants.. [Fic concours LOA Pâques 2019]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Pâques 2019 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient: écrire en utilisant pour trame l'un des six sujets imposés par l'organisatrice, la fic devait être titrée et finie, possibilité de mélanger plusieurs sujets. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé pour ce concours de faire un recueil d'OS regroupant les six sujets.

* * *

Sujet 2: Un petit malin des gardes françaises s'amuse à dissimuler du chocolat dans la caserne. Oscar, trouvant cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, fait des remontrances à ses soldats afin que cela cesse. Puis, finalement, quand celle-ci tombe sur du chocolat, elle se laisse aller et part à la chasse.

* * *

**En attendant les cloches**

**Des bonnes intentions**

Alors qu'elle marchait le long du couloir de la caserne, le nez plongé dans un rapport sur l'état des armes de la compagnie B, Oscar n'écoutait que d'une oreille le son de la crécelle, qui annonçait le début de l'office du matin. C'était le vendredi saint. Les cloches s'étaient tues et allaient rester muettes jusqu'au dimanche de Pâques, un hommage silencieux, endeuillé, pour la mort du Christ avant sa résurrection. Par chance, cette année, la sécurité des offices pascaux n'incombait pas à sa troupe mais à celle d'une caserne voisine. Ses hommes allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, profiter des leurs, embrasser leurs mères, faire l'amour à leurs femmes, jouer avec leurs enfants. Grand-Mère se faisait une joie de ce jour chômé, le trouvant bien mérité et elle avait promis de préparer, pour l'occasion, l'un des plats préférés d'Oscar :

Un carré d'agneau.

André aussi ne pouvait cacher son excitation à l'idée de quelques jours de repos. Une lueur, fine mais brillante, attira l'oeil bleuté de la commandante. Elle s'approcha. Sa curiosité ne fit que grandir davantage quand, en s'agenouillant, elle découvrit, presque complètement caché derrière une tenture lourde qui servait de rideau, un morceau de chocolat emballé dans un papier doré. Elle le prit, contempla la marque.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Laisser traîner un produit d'une si bonne qualité ! Pensa-t-elle

Elle se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, qui était le propriétaire de cette douceur, aussi délicieuse qu'onéreuse. Elle n'ignorait pas que certains de ses soldats étaient nobles mais ils étaient tous d'une petite noblesse, souvent trop peu fortunés pour se permettre ce genre d'écart.

\- Daguerre, peut-être ?

L'homme ne lui avait pourtant jamais paru apprécier le sucré. Ni même la nourriture d'ailleurs. Il mangeait pour vivre et non l'inverse. Oscar aurait bien laisser couler l'affaire, la rangeant dans la catégorie des anecdotes insolites mais drôles à raconter en société. Sauf que dix minutes plus tard, elle trouva un autre morceau dans son tiroir, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas rapporté de chez elle. Puis, une heure plus tard, encore un près des latrines ! Vers trois heures, après une collecte qui lui rapporta six morceaux, la coupe fut pleine et elle exigea une réunion dans la cour. Face à ses yeux, ses hommes, pourtant bourrus et assez peu impressionnables, semblaient pourtant se raidir. Ses pupilles lançaient des dagues.

\- Messieurs, j'irai droit au but. Entama-t-elle

Elle tendit devant elle une de ses trouvailles.

\- J'ai retrouvé cinq autres morceaux semblables dans la caserne aujourd'hui, dans des endroits aussi insolites qu'incohérents dans leur logique ! Et je dois vous avouer que cela commence à m'irriter.

Alain voulut répliquer mais face à l'expression dure de son supérieur hiérarchique, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Il est évident que je n'ai aucun droit de regard sur la manière dont vous dépensez votre solde. Vous êtes assez grands pour le gérer. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tant la dépense que l'irresponsabilité de ce geste qui m'énerve.

Elle reprit sa respiration. Si elle était calme en apparence, son être bouillonnait.

\- Venant de moi, j'ai conscience que cela semble être l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Et se priver ne permet pas à la France entière de manger. Mais je vous rappelle que ce produit est un produit qui est cher ! En acheter, pour le cacher dans la caserne, comme une chasse au trésor, dans des endroits où il peut se gâter, je trouve que c'est aller voir un paysan qui meurt de faim, agiter un morceau de pain sous son nez pour lui donner un soufflet par la suite ! Se priver ne permets pas à la France entière de manger, je le maintiens. Cependant, avoir de la considération, du recul sur sa position et surtout du respect pour la nourriture me paraît être pourtant une valeur morale de base ! J'ignore si c'est l'approche des congés de Pâques qui excite vos cerveaux, mais j'exige que cette farce de mauvais goût cesse !

Certains de ses hommes, les plus jeunes, baissèrent les yeux. Elle sembla se calmer un peu car elle lâcha un soupir.

\- Le propriétaire de ces sucreries peut venir me trouver dans mon bureau pour que je les lui rende. Je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais gardez à l'esprit l'état de la France avant de gâcher les produits qu'elle nous offre encore.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le soldat Simon se présentait devant sa porte. Ses yeux bleus fixaient ses pieds et il n'osait pas la regarder en face. Le jeune homme était une toute nouvelle recrue, un charmant garçon de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux traits si délicats qu'on l'avait pensé efféminé. Le premier qui avait tenté de lui jouer un mauvais tour s'en était mordu les doigts. Sous le visage d'ange se cachait une volonté de fer et surtout un combattant. Avec un bon cœur certes. Mais qui ne courbait l'échine devant personne, si ce n'était les supérieurs hiérarchiques.

\- Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Commença-t-il

\- Je m'en doute. Répondit Oscar. Mais pourquoi cette machination ?

\- Le mot est un peu fort, Commandant.

\- Peut-être. Mais répondez à ma question.

Le jeune homme semblait gêné.

\- A défaut d'avoir des œufs à chercher, je voulais offrir à mes amis un simulacre de chasse pascale. Nous sommes des adultes, il est vrai. Je voulais juste rendre le sourire à certains.

Toute la colère d'Oscar retomba comme un soufflé avec ces explications. Elle se sentait bien bête désormais. Elle maintenait son idée qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher. Mais l'idée était si adorable qu'elle ne pouvait plus être fâchée.

\- La prochaine fois, demandez-moi avant d'organiser par vous-même ce genre de fantaisie. Soupira-t-elle

\- Oui, Commandant.

Alors qu'elle se levait, elle découvrit un autre chocolat, derrière son encrier. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit ses morceaux au soldat.

\- Allez les cacher avec un peu plus de soin dans les endroits de la caserne et une fois que vous aurez fini, dites à vos collègues qu'une chasse au chocolat est ouverte. Mais ne leur dites pas ce que vous m'avez dit. Juste que je trouve dommage qu'un si bon chocolat ne puisse pas être dégusté. Celui qui en trouvera le plus se verra offrir une bouteille de vin, de ma cave personnelle, pour rendre l'exercice plus piquant. Par contre, celui-ci...

Elle déballa le chocolat qu'elle venait de trouver.

\- Celui-ci est pour moi.

**FIN**


	3. L'esprit Coubertin

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : La magie de Pâques et son esprit n'atteignent pas uniquement les coeurs et les âmes des enfants. [Fic concours LOA Pâques 2019]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Pâques 2019 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient: écrire en utilisant pour trame l'un des six sujets imposés par l'organisatrice, la fic devait être titrée et finie, possibilité de mélanger plusieurs sujets. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé pour ce concours de faire un recueil d'OS regroupant les six sujets.

* * *

Sujet 3: Le Général de Bouillé, sous les ordres de Marie-Antoinette, organise une chasse aux oeufs pour divertir ses soldats. Les différentes compagnies dont celle du Général de Jarjayes, d'Oscar, de Fersen et de Girodelle, sont obligées de participer. Un lot sera offert aux vainqueurs.

* * *

**En attendant les cloches**

**L'esprit Coubertin**

Face aux mines blasées de son père et du général de Bouillé, Oscar ne put retenir un sourire. La seule chose qui empêcha un fou rire d'éclater du plus profond de sa gorge était la présence de la reine. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une moqueuse après l'annonce de l'idée de Sa Majesté :

Une chasse à l'oeuf.

Au début, quand Marie-Antoinette avait annoncé son désir d'organiser une chasse à l'oeuf, Oscar avait pensé qu'on les appelait pour la sécurité des enfants royaux, surtout du petit dauphin à la santé déclinante, la vivacité de son jeune frère, la brusquerie maladroite de leur cousin, le duc d'Angoulême. Puis quand la reine corrigea leur méprise, surtout quand ils avaient évoqué leur surprise à l'idée d'un déploiement aussi important de soldats, l'expression première de stupeur des deux généraux avaient causé à Oscar ce soulèvement de lèvres. Fersen semblait le seul à ne pas avoir été saisi par les paroles de la jeune femme, comme s'il était habitué aux facéties de son grand amour. Quant à Girodelle, s'il avait haussé un sourcil, il n'en était pas moins resté assez stoïque.

\- Une chasse à l'oeuf... Pour les soldats, Majesté ? Parvint à balbutier Rainier.

\- Oui, pour les soldats ! Répondit Marie-Antoinette comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

\- La bonté de Votre Majesté ne cessera jamais de nous étonner. Lança Girodelle. Je suis certain que mes hommes seront ravis de savoir que vous avez pensé à eux en ces temps de fêtes.

\- Je serai honnête Monsieur de Girodelle. Dit alors la reine, son visage se peignant d'un air qu'on lui voyait peu.

Ses traits étaient en effet dessinés par une expression qui semblait presque contradictoire avec son caractère spontané : le sérieux.

\- Bien évidemment, il va de soi qu'il me fait plaisir d'organiser cette distraction pour nos soldats, qui nous protègent et par extension, qui protègent la France.

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau.

\- Il y a cependant des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait des tensions entre les divers corps militaires de la cour et même en interne ! J'entends y mettre fin avec cette chasse. Voir toutes les armées ensemble, se prêtant à un jeu d'équipe, voilà qui fera taire les médisances. Les mots circulent vite et même à l'étranger, où nos ennemis se rient de nous.

Rainier et le général de Bouillé reprirent alors leur air sérieux. Il fallait admettre que la reine venait de leur prouver qu'elle était capable d'une intelligence fine.

\- L'équipe qui gagnera se verra attribuer une petite bourse de la part du roi. Ajouta-t-elle. J'entends voir un esprit d'équipe durant cette chasse mais sachez aussi le maîtriser. Il serait dommage que la nature méchante tapie en chaque homme ne ressurgisse à cause de cette compétition.

Faire une chasse à l'oeuf en équipe, Oscar trouvait l'idée bonne sur le papier. Cela renforçait la cohésion de groupe, cela aidait au stratagème de Marie-Antoinette, c'était un entraînement déguisé. Mais devenir un spectacle pour une majorité de nobles qui s'ennuyaient, elle s'en serait bien passée. Voilà qu'elle leur servait de divertissement. Aussi, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les règles énoncées par la reine :

Deux heures pour trouver le maximum d'oeufs.

Ne pas voler les œufs d'une autre équipe.

Si deux membres d'une équipe opposée trouvaient un œuf en même temps, ils devaient le partager en part égale.

En cas d'accident, les membres des équipes avaient ordre de cesser la chasse et d'assister le blessé, allié comme rival.

Chaque équipe avait un foulard d'une couleur différente, afin de les reconnaître. Rainier avait la couleur rouge, Bouillé le pourpre, Fersen le bleu, Girodelle le vert et Oscar le jaune. La chasse avait été limitée à l'Orangerie du château.

\- Que les meilleurs gagnent !

Au son du cor de chasse, les soldats s'élancèrent alors, les spectateurs scandant les noms de leurs favoris. Certains prenaient même des paris, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer Oscar un peu plus et de la conforter dans son idée qu'elle était une bête de foire.

\- Trois, deux, un... C'est terminé !

Fersen et Girodelle se faisaient face, le dernier œuf à leurs pieds. Le suédois se baissa, le ramassa et à la surprise générale, il le tendit à son adversaire.

\- Vous être arrivés avant de moi de quelques secondes. Justifia-t-il

La reine elle-même procéda au comptage et nouvelle stupeur : par son geste altruiste, Fersen avait offert la victoire à Girodelle, d'un œuf. Bouillé arrivait bon dernier avec six œufs. Puis Rainier avec dix. Oscar était ex-aequo avec son père. Fersen avait quinze œufs, Girodelle seize. Le capitaine reçut une bourse bien replie. Il l'ouvrit, la tendit à Fersen.

\- Vous m'avez offert la victoire alors que vous étiez en tête. Permettez-moi, en retour, de partager.

L'homme lui sourit puis ils décidèrent que chaque homme de leur équipe auraient droit à une pièce de la bourse, en souvenir. S'il en restait encore après distribution, l'argent serait donné à un orphelinat. Les nobles murmuraient entre eux, entre émotion face à cet esprit sportif et surprise face à cette chose qui était si étrangère à la cour : un altruisme désintéressé et sincère. L'impact de la scène fut tel que certains décidèrent de les imiter. L'argent obtenu par leurs paris serait reversé à des œuvres de bienfaisance ou à une église.

\- Mes amis, vous faîtes honneur à l'esprit de partage de Pâques ! Les félicita Louis XVI. Venez, il est venu le temps du réconfort après l'effort ! Un banquet nous attend tous !

**FIN**


	4. Les oeufs marbrés

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : La magie de Pâques et son esprit n'atteignent pas uniquement les coeurs et les âmes des enfants. [Fic concours LOA Pâques 2019]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Pâques 2019 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient: écrire en utilisant pour trame l'un des six sujets imposés par l'organisatrice, la fic devait être titrée et finie, possibilité de mélanger plusieurs sujets. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé pour ce concours de faire un recueil d'OS regroupant les six sujets.

Note de l'auteur bis: Sachez que la recette que j'écris ci-dessous existe vraiment! Il s'agit d'une recette de l'époque victorienne et est préparée sur la chaîne de English Heritage (Youtube, vous tapez English Heritage Marbled Eggs) comme lors de cette ère! J'ai pensé que ça restait plus ou moins proche des techniques de l'époque d'Oscar. On peut donc dire que pour cet OS, j'ai majoritairement fait de la traduction de l'anglais au français, en adaptant au cadre de LO, avec une tentative de justification pour le fait qu'Oscar les cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs mon OS préféré du lot.

* * *

Sujet 4: Grand-Mère trouve un moyen de faire chanter Oscar afin que celle-ci prépare des oeufs de Pâques à André.

* * *

**En attendant les cloches**

**Les œufs marbrés **

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais préparer des œufs à André ? Demanda Oscar

Oscar adorait Grand-Mère. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la nouvelle fantaisie de sa nourrice : Préparer des œufs de Pâques pour André. Bien sûr, il y avait l'idée de faire plaisir à son ami d'enfance, elle le comprenait aisément. Surtout qu'il était cloué au lit avec la grippe ! Cependant, l'expression de la vieille dame sous-entendait qu'elle avait une dette envers celui-ci. Pourtant, Oscar se savait libre de tout engagement.

\- Parce que je te le demande. Tempêta-t-elle

\- Grand-Mère, je ne te comprends pas. Jadis, quand je venais aux cuisines, tu me disais que ce n'était pas ma place, que j'étais une noble et aujourd'hui, tu veux que je prenne ta place ?

Elle ajusta ses lunettes.

\- Je te rappelle qu'André, un jour de Pâques, a fait tout Paris pour te trouver ta pâtisserie préférée alors que tu étais alitée et fiévreuse !

\- J'avais douze ans et Père l'a accompagné ! D'ailleurs, que dirait Père ?

Oscar en avait désormais vingt-six. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette histoire, André sous la pluie, le matin de Pâques, tentant de trouver un boulanger qui aurait encore un petit nid de Pâques. Il était revenu trempé mais souriant, fier de son aventure et de son succès : la faire sourire.

\- Il n'en saura rien, puisque tes parents sont à Arras, je te rappelle.

Elle soupira.

\- Soit. Céda-t-elle.

Le visage de la vieille dame s'illumina.

\- Parfait ! Lave tes mains, enfile ce tablier, attache tes cheveux et rejoins-moi !

Elle obéit. Oui, Grand-Mère avait raison, c'était une vieille histoire, elle avait bien prouvé son amitié à André par la suite et ce, de nombreuses fois, mais un bonus était mérité. Surtout si elle se donnait la peine de faire les œufs elle-même. Sur la table de la cuisine, un panier d'oeufs frais.

\- Bien ! Commença Grand-Mè allons préparer pour André des œufs marbrés ! Tu vas voir, c'est très simple ! D'abord, tu vas me verser dans un pichet environ six cent millilitres de crème épaisse !

Oscar s'appliqua. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer un peu la langue sur le côté alors qu'elle se concentrait pour atteindre le nombre requis. Six cents millilitres, pas un de plus ou de moins !

\- Merci ! Maintenant sors sept feuilles de gélatine, une plaque de chocolat et dans un récipient, verse deux cuillères à café de sucre ! Tu feras tremper la gélatine dans un peu d'eau. Poursuivit-elle

Deux minutes plus tard, Oscar était prête pour la suite.

\- Casse le chocolat et dans un récipient, mets l'équivalent de deux cuillères à café.

\- Par Saint Georges, il est dur comme la pierre, ton chocolat ! Pesta Oscar alors que la plaque lui résistait entre les mains.

\- Il a été conservé au frais longtemps, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des morceaux réguliers puisqu'on va le piler puis le faire fondre. Et ne t'avise pas d'en manger en cachette, je te connais, ma petite Oscar !

La jeune femme sourit. C'était assez plaisant, ce moment avec Grand-Mère, dans le fond. Et cela lui permettait de voir comment travaillaient les cuisiniers à Jarjayes, celui lui permettrait de mieux apprécier leurs efforts et leur labeur.

\- Maintenant, dans un petit récipient, une cuillère à café d'extrait de vanille.

\- Ca sent divinement bon !

\- Ah oui, je le sais, on en boirait directement au pichet ! Marianne nous a préparé un bol avec de la glace.

\- Sommes-nous prêtes ?

\- En effet ! Viens !

Elles s'approchèrent des feux.

\- Fais chauffer la crème mais fais attention à ce qu'elle ne bouillonne pas ! N'hésite pas à remuer !

Quelques minutes après, la crème fut à la température voulue. Oscar ajouta alors le sucre.

\- Fais le bien fondre... Voilà ! Maintenant, on ajoute la gélatine ! Comme pour le sucre, touille jusqu'à ce que tout soit bien fondu !

Cinq minutes après, car Oscar voulait s'assurer que tout fusse parfait, Grand-Mère apporta un bol et lui demanda, en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler, d'y verser une moitié de la crème à laquelle elles allaient ajouter la vanille, puis remuer pour bien incorporer le tout. L'autre moitié de la crème, restée dans la casserole, toujours sur le feu, allait recevoir le chocolat. Une fois les crèmes parfumées prêtes, Oscar les mit de côté, à température ambiante, pour qu'elles refroidissent. Elle se lava à nouveau les mains puis elle se dirigea vers la table où Sibylle, l'une des aides de cuisines, avait déposé des bols.

\- Regarde bien ma petite Oscar !

Grand-Mère prit un œuf et avec une aiguille aseptisée, avec une minutie de chirurgien et une délicatesse infinie, elle perça un petit trou sur le dessus de l'oeuf, puis sur le dessous. Elle la passa dans l'oeuf et fit un mouvement circulaire, assez léger pour ne pas briser la coquille mais assez ferme pour battre le blanc et le jaune. Elle porta le tout à sa bouche et souffla, ce qui vida l'oeuf complètement. Oscar ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ne ris pas ! C'est ton tour ! Doucement, sans brutalité !

\- Je vais faire ça ?!

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es plus jeune que moi, ton souffle est meilleur.

Si elle obéit, en elle, la jeune femme pestait, ses doigts, au fur et à mesure de l'opération, se retrouvaient poisseux avec le blanc des œufs, les rendant collants. Ce n'était pas agréable. Sibylle apporta le bol de glace et prit celui avec les œufs battus, prête à en faire une omelette sur les ordres de Grand-Mère. Il était hors de question de gâcher. Elle plaça un torchon sur la glace.

\- Avant toute chose, on va agrandir légèrement le trou du dessus des œufs. Déclara-t-elle. Il fait que le bout d'une douille puisse entrer. C'est comme ça que l'on va remplir les coquilles et créer nos œufs. Allons, ne tremble pas ainsi ! Tu sais manier une épée et tu as peur avec un objet si petit ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis concentrée ! Répliqua Oscar. Je ne veux pas faire de bêtises. Comment va-t-on empêcher la préparation de couler par l'autre trou ?

\- On va les recouvrir d'une légère couche d'eau mélangée à de la farine.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, elles déposèrent les œufs sur le torchon. Avec la douille, Oscar versa dans les œufs deux cuillerées de la crème vanillée avant de faire de même avec celle au chocolat, le tout avec douceur, car les coquilles étaient très fragiles.

\- On va les laisser reposer sur la glace une dizaine de minutes. Dit Grand-Mère. Si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait figé, on les laissera cinq minutes de plus mais il ne faut pas que cela se congèle, sinon, la gélatine ne fonctionnera pas.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Des bols d'eau près d'elles, les deux femmes commencèrent à peler la coquille, toujours avec la plus grande attention. Oscar devait admettre que c'était à la fois drôle et plaisant. Elle ressentait aussi une certaine fierté à l'idée qu'elle avait préparé cela elle-même. Avec de l'aide, certes. Mais c'étaient ses mains qui avaient crée cette idée très simple mais aussi très originale. Elle espérait juste qu'André aimerait.

\- Ils sont très réussis ! Complimenta Grand-Mère. Je suis fière de toi !

\- Oh oui ! Renchérit Sibylle. Ils sont très beaux, Mademoiselle Oscar ! Quand Grand-Mère m'a appris à les faire, mes premiers n'étaient pas aussi jolis !

On plaça les œufs sur un plateau. Oscar et Grand-Mère montèrent voir André, qui se sentait un peu mieux, sa fièvre semblait tomber avec le temps.

\- Une petite douceur des cuisines ! Lança Grand-Mère

\- Oh, tes fameux œufs marbrés ! Se réjouit le malade ! C'est gentil, merci Grand-Mère ! Sers-toi ! Toi aussi Oscar !

Le sourire du jeune homme après les avoir goûté rassura Oscar. Elle les avait réussis.

\- Ils sont délicieux ! Dit-il

\- Et c'est Oscar qui les a fait pour toi ! Ajouta la vieille dame

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

\- C'est bien vrai ? Tu as préparé ces œufs, Oscar ?

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de Grand-Mère.

\- Ne sois pas si modeste ! Ils sont parfaits ! Merci Oscar !

Elle sourit, se promettant que, lors de la prochaine absence de ses parents, elle retournerait en cuisine, apprendre à préparer des douceurs avec Grand-Mère, André servant de goûteur.

Cela serait leur petit secret.

**FIN**


	5. A travers les enfants

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : La magie de Pâques et son esprit n'atteignent pas uniquement les coeurs et les âmes des enfants. [Fic concours LOA Pâques 2019]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Pâques 2019 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient: écrire en utilisant pour trame l'un des six sujets imposés par l'organisatrice, la fic devait être titrée et finie, possibilité de mélanger plusieurs sujets. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé pour ce concours de faire un recueil d'OS regroupant les six sujets.

* * *

Sujet 5 : Pour une raison de votre choix, Oscar organise ou se voit contrainte d'organiser une chasse aux oeufs pour les enfants des soldats de la garde royale et des gardes françaises.

* * *

**En attendant les cloches**

**A travers les enfants**

\- Merci de me recevoir Oscar. Dit Girodelle

\- Allons, nous sommes amis, c'est bien normal. Répondit Oscar. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il accepta le verre de vin qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Oscar, j'ai besoin de vos lumières ! La reine me demande d'organiser une chasse à l'oeuf de Pâques pour les enfants des gardes royaux. J'avoue que je peine à trouver par où commencer.

\- Une chasse aux œufs de Pâques ?

\- Il y en a eu une à Versailles pour les enfants royaux ainsi que pour les enfants des courtisans et le dauphin a exprimé son regret que les enfants des soldats n'aient pas pu jouer avec eux. La reine a donc pris les devants.

\- Monseigneur Louis-Joseph a hérité du bon cœur de ses parents.

En fait, l'idée était même plutôt bonne. Cela renforçait l'affection des nobles envers les souverains. Quel parent n'aimait pas voir son enfant joyeux, heureux de participer à quelque chose d'inédit pour lui ? Elle pensa à ses hommes. Certains avaient déjà des enfants, ou d'autres venaient de devenir pères. Elle voulait organiser quelque chose pour eux aussi. Mais comment faire ? Elle n'aurait pas le temps de gérer les deux, entre celle où elle aidait Girodelle et la sienne. Pâques serait fini depuis longtemps.

\- Quelque chose vous contrarie ?

Oscar sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié qu'elle avait de la compagnie.

\- Je pensais à mes hommes. Avoua-t-elle. J'aurais aimé faire pareil pour eux.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

\- Le manque de temps, la logistique...

\- Demandez à la reine si on peut réunir les deux troupes pour l'occasion. Suggéra-t-il

\- Qu... Quoi ?!

Il répéta ses mots.

\- La reine est déjà peu appréciée, si jamais on apprend qu'elle accepte la présence de roturier à la chasse... Dit-elle

\- André est roturier et personne ne reprochait à Marie-Antoinette d'accepter sa présence.

\- André me servait.

\- Et vos hommes servent la France, donc la reine par extension. Et puis, comme Noël, Pâques est un moment de réunion et de paix. Quel beau symbole cela offrirait à tous, surtout ceux qui dénigrent notre reine.

Oscar sourit.

\- Vous êtes un génie, Girodelle.

\- Je ne fais qu'être inspiré par votre propre intelligence.

\- Mais quelle idée merveilleuse, Oscar ! Monsieur de Girodelle a eu raison de vous la donner ! S'exclama Marie-Antoinette

Oscar se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait douté de sa démarche face à la joie de la souveraine.

\- Tout le monde est gagnant dans cette histoire ! Vos hommes passent un moment avec leurs enfants qu'ils voient trop peu, ils voient le roi, le père du pays. Et puis, cela sera si tendre ! Imaginez tous ces petits anges courant dans les jardins ! Vous avez ma permission Oscar ! Nous allons fusionner les deux chasses en un seul grand événement ! Oh, pour ne pas léser ceux qui n'ont pas encore la joie d'être parent, s'ils ont des frères et sœurs encore jeunes, la chasse leur est ouverte !

\- Merci, Majesté.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la quitter, la reine lança :

\- A propos Oscar. Malgré vos réticences, amenez votre nièce Loulou à la cour. Mon petit Louis-Joseph manque cruellement d'amis.

Dehors dans la cour, les soldats d'Oscar frissonnaient, le vent était frais dans les heures jeunes de la matinée. En attendant leur commandant, certains se dandinaient, sautant d'un pied sur un autre pour se réchauffer, leur souffle se matérialisant en fumée blanche depuis leurs lèvres.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Dit Oscar en arrivant. Je serai brève. Il y aura sous peu, à Versailles, une chasse à l'oeuf organisée grâce à la générosité du roi et de la reine. Cette chasse est ouverte aux enfants des soldats de la garde royale et Sa Majesté Marie-Antoinette a décidé d'étendre cette invitation aux gardes françaises, notamment notre compagnie.

Face à leur silence, elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je m'attendais à plus d'entrain.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des toutous royaux. Lança Alain

\- La reine étend son invitation en tant que mère, en tant que femme. C'est sur la base du volontariat. Elle a même pensé à ceux n'ayant pas encore d'enfants, permettant à leurs jeunes frères et sœurs d'aller jouer dans les jardins de Versailles.

Alors que le silence persistait, François Armand s'avança.

\- Mon petit frère sera heureux à l'idée de voir le château.

Le soldat Simon l'imita, ajoutant que sa sœur serait aux anges d'apercevoir la reine. Peu à peu, les langues se délièrent et Oscar eut la joie de compter presque tous les hommes de son groupe se prêter au jeu.

\- Partager la chasse de nos enfants avec des laquais ? On aura tout vu.

Face à la mine fermée de Girodelle, le soldat comprit que personne ne rirait à sa plaisanterie.

\- Ces laquais comme vous dites sont aussi issus de la noblesse pour la plupart. Rétorqua avec aigreur le capitaine. De plus, quand bien même ils auraient été roturiers, c'est la volonté de sa Majesté d'inviter leurs enfants à se joindre aux vôtres. Si les vôtres nous rejoignent. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire lors de cette journée ou il vous en cuira ! Prouvez au monde que la noblesse n'est pas qu'un titre !

Face à leurs mines, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Les jardins du château résonnaient des rires joyeux des enfants. Oscar et Girodelle, observant les environs afin de veiller à la sécurité de touts, sentaient en eux le sentiment de la réussite, de la fierté, de l'accomplissement. Des enfants du commun jouaient avec ceux de la noblesse, leurs parents parlaient ensemble. A défaut de vrai respect, la cordialité avait l'air d'être le mot dans les esprits de tous. Marie-Antoinette avait demandé à ce que l'on installe une table de banquet avec des fruits, de l'eau, des petites douceurs comme de la pâte d'amandes, des cerises confites, quelques gâteaux. Tous les enfants repartaient avec un souvenir et les trois grands vainqueurs se voyaient le droit de visiter certaines pièces du château.

\- Je dois admettre que j'avais tort. Glissa Alain au soldat Simon. Pour le coup, je suis du côté de la reine. Ca serait si beau, un monde où les gens seraient comme ils le sont aujourd'hui.

\- Un jour, peut-être.

\- Tu es un éternel optimiste. Je crois que c'est l'air de Pâques.

La prise de la Bastille n'était pourtant que quatre petits mois après cette vision d'un Éden français.

**FIN**


	6. Ce matin, un lapin

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : La magie de Pâques et son esprit n'atteignent pas uniquement les coeurs et les âmes des enfants. [Fic concours LOA Pâques 2019]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de Pâques 2019 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient: écrire en utilisant pour trame l'un des six sujets imposés par l'organisatrice, la fic devait être titrée et finie, possibilité de mélanger plusieurs sujets. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé pour ce concours de faire un recueil d'OS regroupant les six sujets.

* * *

Sujet 6 : Pendant la nuit de Pâques, Lassalle est persuadé d'avoir aperçu des lapins dans l'enceinte de la caserne. Il accourt dans le bureau d'Oscar pour lui annoncer la nouvelle alors qu'elle est en réunion avec son lieutenant, André et Alain.

* * *

**En attendant les cloches**

**Ce matin, un lapin...**

Minuit avait sonné ses douze coups à l'horloge et Lassalle se sentait piquer du nez. Il détestait être de garde de nuit. Il supportait mal les nuits blanches. Surtout quand il ne se passait rien. Cela ajoutait à son humeurs un coulis de frustration, celui de savoir qu'on aurait pu dormir en paix au final. Il décida de marcher quelques pas le long du couloir, afin de se réveiller, avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre, afin que l'air nocturne frappe ses joues. Un bruit attira son attention, finissant de le réveiller complètement.

Un froissement de feuillage.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur pour se trouvez nez à museau face à un lapin ! Un lapin gras, gris (ou en tout cas, il le voyait gris), qui le regardait sans peur, clairement habitué aux hommes. Un autre bruit retentit. Un autre lapin. Puis un troisième. Ils le fixèrent avant de s'en aller dans un saut gracieux. Lassalle était perplexe. Des lapins à Paris ? Ils étaient loin de la campagne ! Venaient-ils d'un abattoir ? Et comment avaient-ils pu entrer dans la caserne ? Elle était entourée de solides murs de pierres, dont les fissures avaient été refaites bien avant le début du printemps ! Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à entrer, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait sans doute un terrier quelque part et aussi mignons qu'ils pouvaient l'être, les lapins n'en restaient pas moins des nuisibles, des rongeurs qui mettaient en danger les archives. Il fallait en référer au commandant au plus vite ! Tâchant d'être discret pour ne pas réveiller ses collègues, il se rendit au bureau d'Oscar et porta trois coups discrets à sa porte.

\- Entrez. Lança-t-elle

Elle n'était pas seule. André, Alain et le lieutenant Daguerre étaient encore debout. Ils mettaient ensemble au point les derniers préparatifs pour la sécurité de Notre-Dame pour la messe de Pâques, qui avait lieu à midi.

\- Mes excuses pour vous déranger si tard et en plein travail. Dit-il

\- Ce n'est rien. Parlez Lassalle. Répondit Oscar avec un geste nonchalant du poignet.

\- Je crains que la caserne ne soit infestée de lapins, Commandant.

\- De lapins ?

Après quelques secondes d'un silence gênant, Alain fut pris d'un fou rire.

\- Des lapins ! Je sais que c'est Pâques mais tout de même ! Railla-t-il

\- Moque-toi ! Rétorqua Lassalle. Mais j'ai bien vu trois lapins dans l'enceinte de la caserne ! Pardon de craindre pour la sécurité de nos archives et le bon état de nos armes !

\- Paix ! Tonna Oscar. Vous avez vu des lapins ?

\- Aussi clairement que je vous vois.

\- Laissez nous cinq minutes, le temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé. Nous explorerons les extérieurs ensemble. Une ballade nocturne nous fera du bien de toute façon.

Vers minuit trente, les cinq soldats étaient dans la cour. Il fut décidé de se séparer pour tenter de trouver le terrier ou les animaux avant de se retrouver au même endroit une heure plus tard.

Par Saint Georges, ils allaient les retrouver, ces satanés lapins !

Les cinq militaires se retrouvèrent comme convenu et voyant l'air penaud les uns des autres, ils comprirent qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- J'ai bien vu trois lapins. Confirma Oscar. Gras et gris, comme ceux décrits. Mais quand j'ai essayé de les attraper, ils se sont sauvés. Aucun signe d'un nid ou d'un terrier dans mon secteur.

Les quatre autres opinèrent du chef, racontant leur histoire tour à tour, la même. Trois lapins gras et gris, impossibles à attraper et aucun signe d'un terrier. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Daguerre songea un moment à une hallucination collective. Alain se pinça. Il eut mal. C'était donc la réalité. Ils allèrent étudier les denrées dans le cellier. Aucune ne semblait périmée, tournée ou moisie. Encore un mystère. Au pied de la porte de la pièce, des petites boules brunes attirèrent leur attention.

\- Sans doute les déjections de ces canailles. Eluda Daguerre

André s'accroupit et les considéra. Le brun était trop brillant, trop uniforme, aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait. Il en attrapa une, non sans qu'Oscar n'eut un réflexe involontaire, celui de se boucher le nez, dégoûtée à l'idée que son ami puisse ainsi prendre à pleine main une possible crotte.

\- Ce ne sont pas des selles. Confirma-t-il. C'est du chocolat !

Surmontant sa répulsion, Oscar en prit une et la goûta.

\- En effet ! Mais comment ?!

De retour dans son bureau, ils trouvèrent un petit paquet rempli de boules cacaotées. Il y en avait dans les dortoirs, un par soldat.

Les lapins avaient-ils été un fruit de leur imagination ? Ou bien avaient-ils fait partie d'un stratagème d'un bienfaiteur mystère ? Ils ne le surent jamais. La seule phrase qui pu résumer leur nuit fut la suivante :

Les lapins avaient visité la caserne de la compagnie B.

**FIN**


End file.
